1. Field
The present disclosure relates to transistors and methods of manufacturing the transistors, and more particularly, to graphene transistors and methods of manufacturing the graphene transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a single-layer hexagonal structure consisting of carbon atoms that is stable chemically and structurally, and exhibits excellent electrical/physical properties. For example, graphene has a charge mobility of up to about 2×105 cm2/Vs, which is more than one hundred times faster than that of silicon (Si), and has a current density of about 108 A/cm2, which is more than one hundred times greater than that of copper (Cu). Thus, graphene has drawn attention as a next-generation material that may overcome limitations in general devices.
Due to various advantages of graphene, many studies have been conducted to apply graphene to various electronic devices (e.g., transistors). However, it is difficult to manufacture a device by using graphene because there are some limitations in a process of forming graphene. In addition, defects occurring in an interface between graphene and another material may deteriorate characteristics of an electronic device including the graphene.